Like a little sister
by Ilovemydog
Summary: Skylar and her brother Trent have just been enroled in Coates academy. They are getting along pretty well until they discover something wierd about there classmates. sooooooooooo sorry i suck at summarys the story is wayyy better then the summary promise
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. hey everyone now this is my first gone fanfic so if it's a little weird or anything of the sorts sorry about that since I'm still finishing the book I'm really close to being done though so yea. Anyway this is a disclaimer I do not own anything except for the characters I made. **  
><span><br>Skylar Pov  
><span>  
>"Mom please that school is for maniacs and weirdoes. Please, please don't make me and Trent go I mean i rather be home schooled than go there." i pleaded.<p>

"Sky honey I'm doing this for yours and Trent's own good." my mom told me. 'Yea sure you are' i thought.

"Come on mom," i said out loud. "What me and Trent did was not that bad" i reasoned with her. "Or at least not bad enough to get us put in a special school." i told her making the word special louder than the others.

"Not that bad?" she yelled at me. "FIVE people ended up in the hospital!" she continued.

"Yes but none of them died at least." she gave me a look that said sure that makes it all better now doesn't it.

She sighed. "Look I'm not going to argue with you on this. You and Trent are going and that's final." she told me. I glared at her.

"but-" i started.

"No, no buts about it now go finish getting ready. Do you have your suit case packed?" she asked me.

"yes mother." i said using the most annoyed tone i could manage before finally huffing and heading out of the kitchen, up the steps, to my room where i rudely slammed the door making a loud noise.

As soon as i got into my purple colored room i went over to my bed and started to rummage through my suitcase making sure I had everything I needed. Now what me and my mom were talking about in case you were wondering was this school named Coates academy. It's a Boarding school were everyone is stuck up, done something wrong, a crazy, or is just maniac. We live in Thamontop, California a little society about 3 or 4 miles away from Coates.

After as seeing everything was there I went to the mirror to make sure I looked ok. I was wearing a strapless blue tang top, ripped up blue Jean shorts, along with white nearly noticeable socks, and finally grey and purple tennis shoes. I was also wearing my favorite midnight blue almost black choker and just a bit of my cotton candy flavored lip gloss.

Now don't get me wrong I'm not that self-centered and I'm not usually this pouty and huffy but you don't know what my mom can be like and if I wasn't so short on time right now I'd tell you but I am so I'm just going to tell you later.

After looking in the mirror for a few more seconds I walked over to my dresser, grabbed a brush and started to brush my thick, a bit past my shoulder length, black hair. My mom, me, and my little sister share the same hair but always were it differently than the other. While as my two brothers and my dad share the same messy dirty blond hair. Me and my sister Kylee share the same green eyes and fair skin as well, while my brothers have a bit more of a tanner skin tone.

"Skylar!" my mom shouts. "It's time to go!"

"Coming!" i shout back. I did one last check around my room to make sure I had everything I wanted to bring before dashing downstairs, past the kitchen, and into the garage where my mom, brothers, and sister were waiting for me.

"Took you long enough." my older brother Trent said to me as I got in the car.

"Yea, well I wasn't in that big of a rush." I told him taking my seat in the back next to Kylee.

"Look," Trent said to me after a few minutes of driving. "I don't like having to come here as much as you do, but as long as we get through this year with good grades, and not get into any trouble then we can leave and go back to our old school." He told me.

I gave him a look. "It's like you don't know me at all." I told him since I unlike Trent always get caught when I do something bad and my grades usually consisted of b's and c's and maybe one a. luckily though I am very good at getting out of bad situations.

He rolled his eyes at me before pulling out his phone and started o text his new girlfriend Wendy. Wendy was a girl who lived down in perdido beach. She was tall, blond, and was a complete and utter drama queen whenever she didn't get her way she through a fit. I really had no idea why my brother liked her, but he did so I had to suck it up and be nice for him. I sighed bored and looked out the window for the rest of the ride there.

When we finally got there mom dropped me and Trent off at the front of the school before wishing us luck and telling us she was going to call in mid semester to see how we were doing in school. And that she would see us Christmas break before she drove off to drop Philip and Kylee off at a daycare center down in per do beach since she didn't trust the lady that worked the day care over in Thamontop.

Me and Trent started walking to the main office where we would get our schedules and room assignments. As we were walking we saw some of the more early risers looking at us strangely a few actually glared at us even as if to say 'go home you're not welcomed here.' I sighed if they only knew how much I wish I could go home. We entered the building without a word our bags on over our shoulders.

We finally made it to the main office were this old looking women was typing away at her computer.

"Um hello? Were the new students." Trent said to the old hag.

"Ahhh yes, word has been going around that we would have two new students joining us."  
>She said in a fake cheery voice. "Anyway I will get your school schedules, consular meetings, and room assignments right now." she said typing some things on the computer before we heard the printer start to print something.<p>

After the printer was done printing the office lady handed us each three pieces of paper; one large one, on half sheet, and one little slip of paper.

"Now the little slip is your room number you may or may not have a roommate, the next medium sized one is your councilor meetings and information, and then-"

I cut her off. "Wait councilor information? I do not remember being signed up to go to a counselor." I told her.

"Why yes every student that goes here is required to go to councilor meetings." she told me her cheery act starting to be more forced because she was mad I interrupted her. "Now as I was saying the last paper is for-"

I cut her off again. "And what if we don't go? Will we be suspended or something?" I asked enjoying the thought of the conversation me and mom would have if that happened.

The cheery act was gone now and she was scowling at me now. "No you won't get suspended but you will get a detention if you miss It." she said. "Now" she waited to see if I would interrupt her again and when I just smiled sweetly at her she continued. "the third piece of paper is your class schedule, don't lose it because I won't give you another one understand?" she asked us.

When we both told her yes she started to talk again. "Now today you two can go to your dorms and get settled in but tomorrow you will be expected to go to class in uniform. Now I suggest that after your done getting settled in you follow another student around and see where all of your classes are also I suggest going to a councilor meeting just to get the gist of things." she said. "now if you two don't mind I have work to do and you two need to find your dorms." we started towards the door muttering a quick thank you each and then heard a bye from the lady as we exited out of the office.

"Well I guess I'm going to go find my room." he told me

I sighed."Yea I guess I'll go find mine to." I told him

"hey don't worry sky we'll be out of here in no time at all." he said to me flashing a smile.

"Yea I guess you're right. Well I'll see you later then." I told him throwing him a smile before I adjusted my bag and then went down the hall I guessed had my dorm in it.

**A.N ok so that's the first chapie! Please review and tell me what you think or if I made any mistakes (spelling, names of places, people e.x.t) so that's it for now remember rrr! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.n. So sorry about the long wait but I was on vacation in North Carolina and wasn't allowed to bring the computer with me. But anyway here's chapter 2 of like a little sister I hope you like it. (p.s. The first few chapters may be kind of slow but don't worry this story will pick up pace. :) )**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the characters I made up!**

**Skylar's Pov**

"Well" I said to myself. "Its official I have absolutely no idea where I am." I sighed. I was always horrible at finding things usually Trent or mom or dad always helped me find my lost doll, book, lamp (don't even ask how I lost a lamp I just did.). Point is I always had to have help when looking for something. I kept walking when suddenly I ran into someone knocking us both on the floor.

"oww." the person and I said at the same time.

"Walk much?" the boy asked me as we started to pick our things up.

"Hehe sorry about that I can be kind of a klutz at times." I told him getting up off of the floor and offering him my hand.

He took it and that's when I noticed something. that was that this boy was pretty handsome. He had dark brown hair and nice hazel eyes (a.n. ok I totally forgot how they described him in the book so please correct me if I'm wrong)

"So Your new here." he said it like a fact.

"Yep. Me and my brother just got here." I told him.

"Nice. I'm Caine." he said extending his hand and flashing me a handsome smile.

"Skylar but most of the time people just call me sky." I said shaking his hand.

"Well sky I would love to stay and chat but I do have a class to get to." he said.

"Ok," I said. He started to walk away. Then I thought of maybe he could show me the right direction to my dorm room. "Wait," I tell him. He stops and turns around. "I you don't mind could you kind of, maybe point me in the right direction of dorm room 525?" I asked him. He smiled again.

"Room 525? Maybe you should try the room three doors down that might be it." he said.

"Really? Thanks!" I told him went over and then gave him a quick hug before running down the hall shouting a quick later as I got to the dorm room 525.

When I took a peek over my shoulder I saw that he was already turning the corner. 'That was too easy' I thought before taking out his phone that I had picked pocketed from him when I hugged him.

'I'll give it back to him later." I thought. 'Well better get unpacking I thought as I opened the door to my room that I will have for the rest of this year.

I looked around. It looks a lot better than I thought it would be at least. Truthfully I had thought the room was going to be a gray blob (like gray bed, grey dresser, grey door, grey walls) but it actually looked pretty good. The room was a light green with a nice window that let me see out to the little pond in the back that Coates had. It also had a nice brown oak dresser and a bed with green sheets on it. It also has a little closet in the corner.

'I guess this will do.' I thought as I set my bag down and opened it. As I was taking my things out and placing them in my dresser and in the closet I didn't notice a small little furry head poke out of the backpack purse I had brought with me.

"Well that's it for the packing." I said as I looked over at my work. Once I was done I decided that I should probably have a look around the school just to get familiar were everything is.

I then grab my purse and headed out the door completely oblivious to the fact that there was a baby bunny in the middle of the room.

When I got into the hallway I walked to what I thought was the school part of the building.  
>Just then my theories about this being the school part of the building were proven true as the bell rung and quite loudly if I do say so myself.<p>

Just then all of the kids started to pile out into the halls going towards their next class.

I got out a piece of paper I had in my pocket looked at it before going over to the nearest student and asking what period it was.

'So letttssssss seeeeeeeee' I thought looking at the paper. 'Fourth period means I'm in math.' I think happily to myself. I used to be horrible in math but then my o so loving parent decided to make me go to a math camp where I was tormented into learning the horrible subject.

'Now' I thought. 'I wonder which one of these doors leads to miss. Pochers Class? Oh well. When you are given choses and you don't know which one to pick you guess. So Eni mini Minnie mo. I pick you. So let's go.' I thought before walking in the now almost clear hallway towards the door I had chosen.

I walked into the classroom only to have all faces turn to me. 'Well at least they know I'm here unlike at my old school.' I thought.

"Ummm, hi? I'm Skylar is this Miss. Pochers class?" I asked a bit sheepish about having everyone staring (or glaring) at me.

"Why yes it is. You must be one of the Coswell siblings. Welcome to algebra class." said the teacher with a smile. "Now you can take a seat right next to Taylor over there. Taylor raise your hand. And did Miss. Green give you a paper for all the teachers to sign?" she asked. I nodded and got out the paper from my purse. "Good, good. Now go take a seat." she said to me before turning to the class. "Now as I was saying..." she started talking about fractions and stuff like that.

I made my way over to wear the girl Taylor was sitting and sat down in the seat next to her.

"So you're the new girl." she says sounding like a detective who has finally gotten the last clue.

"Yep. And your Taylor right?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

She smiled at me. "Yep that's me." she whispered. "So where are you from?" she asks me.

"Thamontop a small community not far from here." I tell her.

"ahhh." was her only reply.

We sat listening to the teacher tell us about who knows what. (Truthfully I was just doodling the whole time not really paying attention to what she was saying.). The bell rang an hour later signaling that class was over. I gathered my things and walked to and out the door out into the hall way.

'Ok' I thought. 'Now where to' I looked at the paper. 'Ok it says here to go to lunch. Well I am pretty hungry.' I thought before heading to the cafeteria to go get some lunch.

As I walked into the lunch room I Noticed that a lot of kids were already there eating at their lunch tables waiting for their friends.

'Now' I thought as I grabbed a lunch tray and got into the lunch line to get my food. 'The only problem is where I am going to sit.' I thought as I moved forward in the line. Really the only way I see it is I have three options. (1.) I could sit alone. (2.) I could sit with my brother and most likely his new friends. Or (3.) I could try to sit with someone I met today.

I decided to go with three as I paid for my food and walked out of the line to look for Taylor or Caine. I saw Taylor but it looked as if she was bouncing around going from table to table and I didn't feel like following her around the lunch room like a dweeb. So I started to look for Caine but didn't see him here.

'Must not be here yet.' I thought. Great now I had to choose to sit alone or with my brother. I looked around again and sure enough I saw my brother talking to some other guys. Normally I would have jumped at the chance to embarrass my brother but I decided that I wanted to be nice today and give him a break so I looked around one last time saw an open table and walked towards it.

I was almost there when...BAM I Trip and my tray goes forward spilling my cheesy nachos all over this one kid who was unfortunate enough to be walking by me. I picked myself off the ground and looked at him and let me tell you he did NOT look happy about his uniform being now covered with cheese.

"O my gosh! I am soooo sorry about that!" I tell him freaking out in my mind.

He glared at me so hard I swear if looks could kill I would be long gone by now. "Your dead." he said to me.

I let out a ep looked around saw Caine sitting down with this other girl and ran the opposite way into a mass of kids getting ready to get their lunch ,blended in, before running towards Caine's table, and ducking under it hiding.

Now I know what you're thinking 'hiding that's cowardly' well it wasn't that I was afraid (ok maybe a little) but it was just that look on his face that told me he was really thinking about pulling out a rifle and shooting me in the head.

Just then I saw Caine look under the table at me. "What are you doing?" he asked but I could see a bit of amusement in his eyes.

"Hiding." I stated simply.

"May I ask why and from who?" he asked me amusement still in his voice.

"Well from this guy I spilt nachos all over and told me you're dead after I apologized." I told him. He raised his eyebrow at me. I then looked out from under the table only to see the guy was walking strait towards us.

Caine took one look at him then at me before he started to laugh. "Is that the guy?" he whispered to me. I nodded. "Well that's Drake he usually sits here with us." he told me. My eyes widen 'oh fudge.' I think as I see him get closer.

I then hurry out from under the table and sat right next to the girl who was too busy laughing her but off at drake. 'Well he does look pretty funny with all of that cheese spread across his uniform.' I thought as he came over he took one look at me glared before it got replaced with a shark like smile. I then see him start to come around to my side of the table. I looked away from him... BIG MISTAKE!

The next thing I knew I felt something being slammed on my head I instantly reached up and felt cheese in my hair. I turned around my mouth hanging open. He just smiled wider at this before sitting down at the other side of the table across from me.

By that time both Caine and the girl were laughing hard. And before I knew what I was doing I stood up and had a big load of mashed potatoes in my hand and threw it at him. The mash potatoes hit there mark directly in the face.

He looked up and used his hands to get the mashed potatoes out of his face he glared before grabbing the ketchup bottle. I quickly razed my tray as a shield. I swear if anything stains this shirt I will beat him till an inch of his life throw him in a hole and leave him there to die. I then grabbed my own ammo which was a ranch dressing bottle and started to shoot him with it. Pretty soon though a teacher walked in the room saw what we were doing grabbed the ketchup and ranch bottle from us and sent us all to the principal's office.

Me and drake glared at each other the entire way there. Once we got to the principal's office she demand to know what we were thinking when we assaulted each other with food. I started to tell her about how I tripped and got food on Drake and then how he then came over and did the same to my hair except how he did it on purpose and everything. So after all of that both of us ended up getting detention... Fun.

I then walked out of the principal's office with drake turned to him to start yelling at him. Then out of nowhere he pulls out mashed potatoes and throws them at my shirt.

"You. Just. Made. A. Big. Mistake." I said to him. He just rolled his eyes.

"How so?" he asked me shark smile returning.

"You better sleep with one eye open tonight." I warned him before walking away thinking of ways I could avenge my favorite shirt. I then look at my schedule to see what I had for six period.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.n. Ok so I think at least 2 more chapters until things speed up a bit. Any who I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter so if anything sounds weird let me know ok? So now I give you chapter 3. :)  
>Oh yea wait I almost forgot. REVIEW!<strong>

**Disclaimer; grrr I still own NOTHING happy? I'm not.  
><strong>  
><span><strong>Skylar's Pov<strong>

'let's see councilor meeting. Great.' I thought dryly. I then quickly made my way to the room after asking some random kid where it was. Once I got there I went in only to find that drake and Caine were in there as well sitting down in two seats that were across from a desk that this board looking councilor was sitting at. When she saw me she told me to take a seat in the middle of Caine and drake.

I sigh. "ok so we are going to continue to do the I say you say exercise but first how about we all tell each other something about ourselves." Says the councilor lady.

We all groan.

"Now I'll start. Hi my name is Lisa Buzburg I live with my husband. I have two kids. I go a job here because I like helping kids. My favorite color is red. I like to read mysteries. I hate pie. And I love relaxing at home with my husband and kids. Ok now it's your turn." she said pointing at Caine.

"Well" he started. "My name is Caine Soren I currently live at Coates. I have no siblings. I go to school here because my parents don't want to deal with me at home and because they thought I was doing drugs **(A.n. That's what it said in the book right?).** My favorite color is aqua. I like to read really anything as long as it's not a text book. I hate it when people don't have good reasons for doing things. I like having control." Caine said.

"Good, good thanks for sharing. Now Drake your turn." Lisa said turning to Drake.

Drake shrugged. "Ok. Well my name is Drake Merwin I live at Coates. I have one younger sibling. I go to school here because my parents were worried about getting sued and getting shot because I shot a Neighbor boy one time when he was annoying me. I don't like reading much but if I had to I like to read action books because there fast moving. I hate it when people throw nachos at my shirt." he glares at me. I give him an innocent sweet smile. "I like causing people pain." he says.

We all just look at him. "What?" he asks.

"Ok Drake I see your problem isn't getting ANY better. So anyway it's your turn sweetie." Lisa says turning to me.

"I'll pass." I tell her.

"You can't pass." she tells me.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because you just can't." she tells me starting to get annoyed.

I sigh. "Fine." I say. "My name is Skylar Coswell I live at Coates. I have three siblings two younger one older. I go to school here because my parents are idiots. I will really read anything. I hate being ignored o treated like a child basically baby talked to I also dislike it when people get mashed potatoes on my FAVORITE shirt. I like going to places like zoo, park, and movies really anything as long as I'm on the go." I say.

"Thank you." Lisa tells me. "Now back to our exercise." she says. "Now Skylar in case you don't know what the I say you say exercise is it's basically a thing where I try to get to see what goes on in your mind so I can help make life easier for you. Now here's what you do-"

I cut her off. "So what you're saying is that you're going to try to figure out and help me solve the problems I DON'T have?" I ask her.

"No, no I never said that." she tells me back.

"But you were implying it." I tell her giving her one of looks.

"She's right. You were kind of implying that." I hear Caine say supporting me.

"Well...no...I was..." she was trying to look for words to describe what she was doing.

She sighs. "Anyway," she says moving on. "What you do is I will say something and then you will tell me the first thing that comes to your head. Drake let's start with you." she says deciding to blow off what I told her.

"Fine." Drake says in a board tone.

"Ok let's start. Death." she starts.

"Gun." Drake says back.

"Fish." she says.

"Down the toilet." he says back

"Start."

"Finish."

"Soon."

"Death."

"Kids."

"Shoot."

"Me."

"Dead."

"Caine."

"Controlling."

"Skylar."

"Needs to die."

They said a few more things but I wasn't really paying much attention. Soon though it was Caine's turn and even sooner it was mine.

"Ok. Monkey." says Lisa.

"Potato." I say to her.

"Cars."

"tree."

"boat."

"Jet ski."

"Racing."

"Fast."

"People."

"Explosion."

We went on for a few more minutes before we stopped.

"Ok well that's all or today." Lisa says. The bell then rings. "And just in time. See you guys Friday." she says as we leave the little room. As soon as we got out of the room I turn to Caine.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be but it was still bad." I tell him.

"Yea well it gets worse shell makes us do trust exercises soon." he tells me.

I widen my eyes. "What! No I don't do trust! Ahhhh." I say to him in a very dramatic voice.

He laughs. "Well I'm going to science see ya." he tells me before walking off.

'Alrighty. What do I have for last period?' I think to myself making a ticking noise with my tongue as I get out my schedule. 'Hmmm. I have drama. YAAAAAAAA.' I think to myself happily because I absolutely, positively love drama. At my old school I got a best student award for my acting in drama class. And before you ask at my old school we always had an award ceremony at the end of the year where you got prizes for doing well in a class or club. Oh and one more thing renumber how I said I really only got one a on my report card? Well that 'A' was in drama.

'Okay time to find miss. Denertrm's class.' I thought to myself happily as I walked over to some random kid in the hall named Eric and asked him where the class was.

"Ummm you know what? I actually have Miss. D's class to so why don't we just walk to class together?" Eric asks me.

"Sure." I say shrugging still having a smile on my face.

"Cool." he says and starts walking giving me a hand jester to follow.

I start walking with him. Now that i look at him you know like actually looking at his features Eric is kind of tall, has blue-green eyes, and has red hair. To me he actually looks kind of weird but hey that's just my opinion.

We finally get to Miss.D's classroom after five min. When we first walk in the room I see a room full of mirrors with chairs all Lined up against them in the back. In the front I see tons of posters, a white board, a desk for the teacher, and then some props (I'm guessing).

"So yea this is misses D's classroom." I hear Eric say when I snap out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"Cool," I say. "So do we like have assigned seats or something?" I ask him.

"No were allowed to sit where we want for the most part. So any way I have to go talk with miss. D to tell her about this new thing I saw on the Internet we could do so I'll talk to you in a little bit ok?" he asked me.

I shrug. "Alright." I say to him.

"Cool." he says gives me a grin before walking over to this women who looks like she's in her 30's.

I look around for someone I know when I see my brother and his group of friends. 'He-he time to try and embarrass my brother.' I think to myself. I then start skipping towards them.

Since my brother Trent's back was turned away from me he didn't see me. Perfect.

"So then-" I hear him talking as I come up behind him.

"OH BROTHER, THERE YOU ARE I've been searching for you forever." I tell him putting on my most annoying little sister voice before giving him a big bear hug.

"Oh, sis...there ...you ...are." I could tell just by the sound of his voice that he has been dreading this all day.

"Yep here I am. And isn't it a quink-e-dink that we both are in the same class?" I say to him still saying that in the most annoying voice ever.

"So this is your sister Trent." I hear one of his friends say.

"OH you must be one of Trent's friends!" I say turning to him. "How very so nice it is to meet you," I say grabbing his hand with both of mine shacking it while talking very fast. "You know I never knew someone who could make friends as fast as Trent can considering his," I put one of my hands that was not still clutching his arm beside my mouth as if I was whispering something to him before not so completely whispering, "little problem," Before putting my hand down and then start talking fast again. "But anyway you seem nice enough. OH MY PUG where are my manners I'm Skylar." I say before I stop talking. I then release his hand.

"Oh," he says. "I'm a, Mike yea Mike." Says mike obviously wierded out.

"Alright everyone take your seats." I hear Miss. D say to the class.

I turn to my brother. 'Well I will talk to you at the end of class." I said to Trent only said class in a sing-song voice. I then spot Taylor and go over to sit by her. As I took my seat I hear miss. D explaining what we were doing today.

"So class what we are going to do today is a simple acting game where I will give you and your partner a scene and what you will have to do is speak according to the alphabet. This basically means you have to start out each of your sentences with a letter. For example if me and my partner were just starting out our scene which was I don't know, two people at the mall, the first letter of the alpha bit is 'a' so I would start out using the letter a, then my partner would do 'b' I would do 'c' and so on and so on. Do you guys understand?" She asks us. We all nod our heads.

"Great let's get started." She says. "First up, Mike and Taylor." She says. Mike and Taylor get up and go to the center of the room.

"Ok so your scene is Disney world action." Says Miss. D.

Taylor goes first. "All of these rides which one do you want to go on first?" she asks.

Mike going next says. "Bug mnt. Seems cool."**(A.N. Yes I made up the name or I'm not really sure I think I did at least.) **

"Can't you remember I'm afraid of heights?" Taylor says.

"Did you tell me earlier?" Mike asks.

"Eeeeepppp how could you forget? I told you at least seven times." Taylor says putting a hand on her hip.

"Forget it. Let's just go on a different ride." Says Mike rolling his eyes.

"Go get us a map so we know where were going it's a big place you know." Says Taylor.

"How come you can't get it?" mike asks her.

"I asked you to do it first. That's why." Says Taylor.

"Just because you asked first doesn't mean anything." Said mike.

"Keep being so rude to me and you can find someone else to go with you the next time." Says Taylor.

"Look I didn't invite you to come with me so we could argue."

"Must you always be right?" Taylor says in an annoyed tone.

"No I'm not always right anyway." Says Mike.

"Oh great see what you do most of the lines are already long." Taylor said gesturing with her hand.

"Positive it was all my fault." Says Mike.

"Quick, let's get in that line over there." Taylor says pointing.

"Right, let's go." Says Mike. They walk a little.

"So, I'm sorry about what happened earlier." Says Taylor.

"Taylor don't worry about it I forgive you." Mike says.

"Umbrellas! It's starting to rain." Says Taylor.

"Vamoose! Vamoose! Hurry let's get out of the rain." Says Mike.

"Why did I let you talk me in to this!" says taylor.

"X was right your way to winey." Says Mike.

"You're a big jerk!" says Taylor.

"Zeus why?" says Mike looking up above him.

"Bravo, Bravo." Says Miss. D. "Now let's have-"she calls off some names and they start to do there's. After a few more names it was finally mine and Trent's turn to go up.

"Now your twos scene is at the movies. And action." Says miss. D once we got to the middle of the room.

"About time you got here." I say to Trent putting my hand on my hip.

"But the movie just started." Says Trent.

"Can't you read." I ask him. "I sent you a text saying I wanted to get some popcorn and a drink before the movie started and I forgot my money." I tell him giving him an annoyed look.

"Do you ever bring your money its always I'm broke, I forgot my wallet, I lost my money with you. I'm telling you this rate neither of us will have any money." He tells me getting out a pretend wallet.

"Enough. I don't even want anything anymore so let's just watch the movie." I tell him.

"Fine. But next time I get to pick the movie this one got a terrible review." He says to me.

"Goanna hit you in the head if you don't shut up." I tell him taking on an annoyed tone.

"How about we see a different movie then I shut up?" he asks me in a whisper tone acting like the movie just started.

"I swear you bring up going to see a different movie one more time." I said glaring at him giving him a threating look.

"Just calm down will you? I was just kidding." He tells me rolling his eyes.

"keep it down will you the other people are starting to complain." I whisper to him.

"Like I care." He says.

"Most of us do care thank you very much.' I say to him still in a whisper.

"No most of us think this is a bad movie." He says.

"Oh, I'm sure of it. That's why they payed money to see it." I say to him sarcasticly while rolling my eyes.

"Please, I bet you most of the people here just wanted to see how bad it was." He says to me.

"Quinn's a good actor." I say changing the subject.

"Right if you like that kind of thing." He says to me.

"Sour-Puss.' I say to him.

"That's it this is the last time I'm ever seeing a movie with you." He says flatly.

"Usually that's what you always say." I tell him.

"Valerie I do not and you know it.' He says to me.

"What are you talking about? You always do that." I say in an exasperated voice.

"X-bono-you-tuses. I'm out of here." Trent says.

"Your so stubborn you know that." I say to him.

"Zach's worse." He tells me. And then our scene was over.

"Great job you two. Now next is-"she starts and then the bell rings. "Well next time we'll finish this. Have a good rest of the day.' She tells us as we walk out the door.

I walk up to my brother and his group of friends once we got out into the hall. "Well Brother," I say in a fake British accent. "It's been fun but I must go find my friends, until next time." I say to him before walking off.

'Now' I thought as I walk down the hall. 'Let's get to the room so I can look at my dear friend Caine's phone and possibly mess up anything he has planned with his friends.' I think before happily skipping down the hall towards what I think is my room.


	4. Hmmmmmmmmm not sure what to call this ch

A.n. Sorry for the wait! I did try to update I really did! But I've had lot on my plate for the past few weeks an wasn't able to update like I wanted to! And also I'm warning you this chp. Didn't turn out like I was planning a bit random in my opinion but tell me what you think, also I'll try to do better on updating and writing next time. Sigh. Again sorry for the wait so any hoot here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I only own the Coswell family!

Skylar's POV

'grrrrr.' I thought. 'Why? Why must I yet again have no idea which dorm is mine?' I think madly as I walk down the hall. I take a deep breath before letting it out. 'Ok. Next time before I leave my room I'm decorating the outside of my door so I can just look for that.' I think to myself.

Then as I was walking (currently looking at my shoes trying to figure out were in the world my room is.) I run right into someone for what feels like the thousandth time this week.

"Watch it." I hear a voice say.

"Sorry." I said irritably. I then look up to see who I ran into only to see it was drake.

"Or on second thought I'm not." I said smiling sweetly at him.

He just rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "Wait." I said to him closing my eyes annoyed. Cursing the fact that I had to ask him to help me find my dorm I asked. "Do you know where dorm 525 is?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

When I continued to just stare at him he rolls his eyes (A.n. Man I'm making him do a lot of eye rolling aren't I?) and then just points to a door next to him.

"Is that it?" I ask him.

"What do you think?" he says annoyed expression on his face before looking at something I have in my hand.

"Is that Caine's phone?" he asks quickly before trying to take a Grab at it.

"No. It's mine dumb but." I lied backing up putting the phone out of reach resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I looked at it right?" he said calling out my bluff.

"Of course I would! I mean really what if I had something personal on here! The nerve of some people!" I said determined to not let him win. I then tried to storm pass him and get in to my room.

"You're lying." he said simply.

"Am not!" I tell him turning from my door entrance to look at him.

"Then let me see your phone." he said.

"No." this time I had to stick my tongue out at him.

"Then you're lying." he replies back.

"Just because I won't let you see MY phone does not mean I'm lying to you it just means I like my privacy." I said in a voice that sounded like a child trying to convince there mom they didn't take the last cookie that your brother was supposed to get but never got.

"Right. By the way I'm telling him you have his phone." he said turning and starting to walk away.

"Tattletale." I muttered manly to myself but he still herd it.

"So you admit it isn't your phone." he said turning back around.

I drew in a big gasp (a. of Selena from wizards of Waverly place doing it after Justin accuses her of something.) "I did no such thing!" I say in a disgusted voice.

He looks at me. "Ok. Fine. So it is. Big whoop" I say to him rolling my eyes and doing a hand jester.

He smirks before turning and walking away. I raise an eyebrow at him.

'Ok that guy seriously confuses me.' I think before shrugging and heading into my room.

'Ok first things first I need something decorative to put on my door so I just have to look for that for now on.' I think looking through my extra bag that I brought that was filled with art stuff and my favorite pass times. 'Hmmmm red ribbon? No. dolphin sticker? No. Bow and arrow meddle? No someone might steal that. Hmmmmmmm. Oh I know!' I think as I start rummaging through the bag. 'I'll glitterize my door spelling my name and then put the red ribbon across each of the corners of the door!' I think excitedly.

Ok now I know what you're thinking. 'Glitter? Ribbons? Stickers? Wow you're really childish and immature for a fourteen year old.' But let me tell you right now I love to be creative in every single possible way including the childish way so if you have problems know 2 things. 1. I don't give a crap what you think. And 2. If you criticize me because of what I believe in (which is just plain rude) I will hire someone to come and trap you in a hole and then make sure you die in there (A.n. Yes harsh I know but I'm in a really bad mood all the sudden...)

'Ok time to put all the decorations up.' I think excitedly.

30 min. Later...

'Well...' I think. 'It's not what I wanted to be but it'll do.' I think admiring my work. Now let's see what's on that phone." I say out loud.

I go into my room finally and grab the phone off the desk I put it on earlier. I then press the home button that turns it on (he had an iPhone that lucky duck...) and slide to unlock the screen... Only to find it had a passcode on it.

"Dang it!" I say. "That must have been why drake gave up trying to get the phone from me. Because he knew I would have to deal with the passcode!" I say angrily.

'Well this ruins everything' I think hastily. I was going to try to see if Drake said anything to Caine that might help me avenge my FAVORITE top.

"Grrr well this su- oh wait Du." I say to myself mentally slapping myself. 'Let's see if this works.' I type in what I think could be the passcode before smiling as it unlocked for me.

'He really needs to change that. It's way too obvious.' I think to myself. 'Ok now to go to messages, drake, drake, drake ah-ha here it is drake.' I think now exited.

(A.n. Ok now you're reading what she's reading in the text messages. P.s. What your about to read is kind of stupid)

Caine: u better have all the kids here tonight we DON'T need a repeat of what happened last time :(

Drake: yea, yea I know. Hey wat r we going to do about the new kids wat if they have abilities 2?

Caine: then we have Diana hold their hand for a second see how powerful they r then convince them to join us or they just magically get in a fatal accident XD

Drake: welcome to the dark side Caine we've been waiting XD

Caine: I would say wat happened in science class today was very "Dark side" of you.

Drake: What? The teacher was about to find out I had my favorite revolver with me. And I wasn't going to let that happen XD

Caine: rolls eyes* please Drake I highly doubt that spilling the almost toxic glass on Rachel by "accident" was necessary in keeping the revolver safe.

Drake: so? It was still fun watching her pain as it spilled on her legs.

Caine: You're a sadistic retard.

Drake: oh shut the hell up

Caine: make me!XD

(A.n. Ok now u r back to seeing what she's thinking)

as I turn off the phone. 'Ability's?' I think confused. 'I wonder what they mean by that.' I continue to think then shrug. 'O well none of my business but I think I might not let Diana get hold of my hand.' I think before getting a very big smile on my face. 'Revolver Hu? I think it wouldn't be too bad if a little something happened and broke his favorite revolver just like he ruined my favorite shirt.' I think happily. 'Oh wait I almost forgot he needs his passcode changed I think I can take care of that.' I continue thinking happily before going to settings and changing it. I then hear someone knocking at my door.

"Coming" I say putting his phone down on my bed.

I get up and answer the door then see it is drake and Caine.

"Yes." I say sweetly. Blinking innocently at them, rocking back and forth on my feet.

"Drake told me you took my phone. Can I have it back?" asks Caine.

"Sure but I didn't take it. It must have fallen out of your pocket or something." I tell him heading into my room, going over to my bed and retrieving the phone.

"Oh hey you missed detention by the way." Drake says smirking at me.

My eyes widen, and I stop dead in my tracks, face-palming. "Gosh darn it! I always forget something." I say not really caring though much about the detention, but rather how much trouble I was going to be in for this.

"Yep. And I must say you're not getting on their good side for skipping. Trust me I should know. I've skipped it plenty of times." he says still smirking.

I glare. 'Yea well just you wait drake. Just you wait.' I think to myself before walking back over to them.

"Yea well anyway here's your phone Caine." I say giving him a smile.

"Thanks." he says before trying to get on to his phone only to see that he couldn't.

I was laughing my but off in my head the look on his face was priceless and it took all my ability not to laugh at it.

"Ummmm that's weird I can't get on my phone." he says giving me a questioning look.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh about that. You see I wanted to add my number into your phone so I tried some passwords out until it finally told me I would have to wait to try again. Sorry." I said giving him an apologetic look, even though I wasn't really that sorry for doing it do to the fact I still didn't trust him that much.

He sighed and glared a bit. "Its ok." he said though obviously a bit upset.

"Great," I say. "Now hurry up and get out of my room I have things to do that don't require you presence." I then gave Caine a light shove out the door saying bye to him. Before shoving Drake out roughly without saying a word to him. I then shut the door on them.

'Now time to do a little research to see how I can get into his room.' I think before turning around to find a little rabbit hopping around my bed.

"Oh no." I say out loud. Seeing who the bunny was I face palm for the second time today. "Mom is going to kill Me." for the bunny was of course none other than my little sisters FAVORITE pet.

"Well Mr. Sunny-poopy looks like you're bunking with me for a bit." I then look for one of my suitcases, grab the smallest but tallest and widest one I could find, and placed the bunny into it. Closing it just enough so some light and air could get through.

"Now what was it I was going to do again?" I ask myself easily forgetting what I was going to do before I found the bunny. I shrug. "Oh well. I have to remember eventually." I then decide on taking a walk around the school.

I grab my actual phone this time and head out the door into the hallway. I start walking down a random hall way opening my pan-tech seeing if I had any new messages.

'5 new messages' I read. Before pressing open to read some of them.

Lexy;  
>how r u doing at ur new skool? Is it horrible? Don't worry I'm here for u.<p>

I reply back;  
>well I made some friends I think. But Idk how I like it yet really.<p>

I go to some other messages  
>Bailey;<br>Hey hey heyyy. So how does it feel to be in my place now? I'm srry I got transferred again be4 u came.

My reply;  
>don't wrry bout it. I'm fine.<p>

I then just go ahead and delete the other 3 all being from people I don't like who somehow got my number.  
>I then put my phone in my pocket and start looking at the school. The walls were painted white with green, yellow, and blue strips in the middle. It was well decorated for a school, lots of posters on the walls a few plants and bulletin boards here and there.<p>

I continue walking till I reach the main hall that leads to the office, outside, the boy's dorms, and some other classes.

'I think I'll take a little walk around the school." I say before heading outside to the nice warm air.

I walk for a bit more before finally seeing it was getting dark and it was time to go in.

I go in backtrack till I finally find the decorated door that leads to my room. I get in look at the clock before deciding I should get some rest for tomorrow.

I sigh as I get into the bed after turning out the lights. 'Great tomorrow I get to have my first day here.' I think. Before finally lying down closing my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A.n. Ok so I know that the ending to this chapter was rushed up a bit but I really wanted to post this tonight and mom forbids any usage of the computer or anything electronic (except the TV) after 10. Anyway again sorry for the long wait I should update more often starting next week since I have lots of stuff for school and sports this week. So REVEIW so I know you want me to continue, and don't be shy about telling me how to improve just as long as you're not to mean about it.

~ally D


	5. And so it begins

**A.N. Heyyyyyyyy people of the webernet :) what's shaken? Anyyywayyyy hehe you guys are probably mad at me for not updating right? Welllllll I have a pretty good excuse that I think you all understand about and that would be school. I have had soooooo many tests and quizzes and homework plus I do a lot of after school stuff but I guess my main excuse is that I have been freaking out over the placement test I had to take to get into good classes and stuff for high school and my guanine pig Flower died yesterday so I'm sad about that. Plus I've had a bit of writer's block so... So anyway I am sooooooo sorry about the long wait I'll try to do better I really will! So on with the chapter :). Actually one more thing. I am seriously pumped for this chapter cause in this chapter….. Well just read ;)******

**Disclaimer; sigh* I own nothing :(******

**Skylar's pov****  
><strong>  
>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<p>

I hear my alarm go off. I groan and throw my covers over my head. It has been two weeks since I've come to this school and I must say I'm still not used to some of the classes yet.  
>As I expected though, I'm still getting detention for little useless things almost every day. Not what I expected though, that most of my teachers like me, and that I'm one of the 'good students' in our class compared to some other kids.<p>

I sighed and finally trudged out of bed sleepily; going to put on the horrid uniform we were expected to wear. I then went to brush my hair, it being all tangled from last night, and it yet again was a war between us seeing as I have relatively thick and stubborn hair. After that I go brush my teeth, put on my chocker, before finally heading out of the room to go get some breakfast.

As I head out of the room I feel my phone vibrate from in my jacket pocket. I pull it out to see it was a text from Brianna;

_Hey girly, r u up yet? Come and meet me for breakfast._

I reply back;

_yes I am up yet ;) and I'll b down in a sec._

I then pocket my phone in my jacket. A girl named Brianna and I have become relatively close friends over the past two weeks I have been here. She was also in most of my classes as well. Also over the past two weeks I think me and Diana have become better friends, as well as me and Caine but they both mainly keep their feelings , when they are around me anyways, to themselves. Oh and me and Drake still have our differences at the moment. And I did get that gun by the way. I smile at the memory...

**FLASHBACK****  
><strong>  
>I was walking to get to Caine's room when I suddenly renumbered that I needed to get the gun from Drake for revenge. So instead of heading down the hall and to the right to go to Caine's room I went down the hall and to the left to get to Drakes. I walked until I saw the sign that read 'Drakes dorm enter if you dare' that I put up on his door so I would know which one was his (he hated that I put it up there at first but then after he toke it down a couple of times only for me to put it right back up there, he finally gave in unwillingly.).<p>

So I open the door a peek to see if he was in there. Once I decide that Drake isn't in his room at the moment I go in and start looking through drawers for his gun. Well I looked through all of his drawers and I found no guns which I kind of figured would happen considering if a teacher decided to do a dorm check for some reason. So I move from the drawers to his closet to check and see if it was in there. After looking a bit in there I huffed in annoyance of how hard it was to find this gun when I saw a box with a white cover on it down in the corner of his closet. Curious I reach down and open it, and sure enough there's the gun right there! So I pick the gun up out of the box place it in my boot before leaving the room.

**END OF FLASHBACK****  
><strong>  
>ok so it wasn't really the finding the gun that made me smile at the memory it was more of when I was looking through his drawers I threw stuff on to the floor rather than putting it back, so that left a huge mess in the room. So of course next time I see Drake he was fuming about someone sneaking into his room, and how he had to pick all of the stuff up. It was a good time.<p>

I finally walk into the cafeteria were they served us lunch, breakfast, and dinner. I then head over to where Brianna was waiting for me and we got in line to get our breakfast.

"Omg anyway it was Soooo funny 'cause Ryan didn't really know how to dance so he just jumped up and the whole time pretending to know what he was doing. So..." I listened to Brianna drabble on.

I rolled my eyes at her. We had a mixer last night that I didn't go to because of stuff I had to do so Brianna was giving me the report of what happened.

"That's cool." I say as me and her sit down.

"Ya. So are you going to tell me what you did last night that was so important or are you going to make me guess about a million times?" Bre asks me.

"Well I would tell you, but you guessing and never getting it right sounds like fun." I tell her smiling.

"Aw come onnnnnnnn. I told you what happened at the party last night, so you need to tell me why you didn't go." She whined to me.

"Fine," I say acting annoyed. "But first you have to promise not to tell." I told her sternly.

"You have my oath." She says raising one of her hands up putting the other over her heart.

"Ok," I say taking in a deep breath. "Well I was trying to make these smoke bomb things that my Grandpa taught me and Trent how to make. They let out smoke, obviously, but they also make a huge BOOM noise that sounds like a real bomb going off." I tell her.

"Why would you want to make one of those?" She asks me.

"Well you see I-"

** the bell interrupts me telling us that it was time to start getting our books and head to our home room.

"I'll tell you later." I tell her before me and her separate to go to our lockers and head to home room.

**LINEBREAK!**

I was in regular fourth period Science being lectured over who-knows-what when it happened. Our teacher just disappeared. Right in the middle of his lecture. Poof. Gone. Truthfully I wasn't sure whether I should scream out with happiness or start panicking with worry I would be next. The whole class was still staring at the place where our Science teacher once was.

"Soooo," I started slowly, breaking the silence. "Does anyone know what just happened? Cause I'm lost." I asked the class looking around.

No one answered me, but rather everyone just started to talk among themselves thinking of ways this could have happened.

"I bet this is a test to see what we will do if the teacher disappeared." Said one kid.

"What if it was a warning to leave or die?" suggested another.

"Where did Billy go!" asked a girl I think was named Sam.

That caught everyone's attention. Everyone looked toward the spot that our oldest kid in here was supposed to be in. Of course just like Sam said though, Billy wasn't in the seat.

"I bet he just left when the teacher disappeared to go find out what's happening." said one kid.

Most of the class agreed with him, but still continued to stare at the place where Billy once was. After a few minutes though I got annoyed with the silence, rolled my eyes, and stood up. All the kids turned their attention to me.

"Well," I started. "You all can do what you want, and think what you want, but since I'm already failing this class and don't think he's going to come back I'm leaving." I told them all before gathering the stuff I cared about (everything but the textbooks) and walking out of the room.

I walked down the hall trying to remember what class Brianna or Caine, or Diana, or Trent was in. I then started to look into classrooms to see what the other kids were doing. I looked into the first one and saw that they were all staring at one another and looking around nervously. I then decide that I might as well be the bell for the school, and open the door. They all turned their attention to me.

"RINNGG hate to say it but I kind of doubt that the teacher is coming back. Now does anyone know what class Trent Coswell is in?" I asked suddenly worried that my brother poofed along with our teachers.

"I think he is in Math right now." said one of Trent's friends Ryan.

"Ok thanks." I say to him before starting to navigate my way to the math room. 'I hope Trent's ok.' I thought worriedly. I finally got to the math room to see everyone was up and about talking trying to figure stuff out. I then see Trent talking with some of his friends with a worried expression on his face next to a window. I walk over there quickly and tap Trent on the shoulder.

"Sky!" he said obviously relived. "Thank the lord you didn't disappear! Do you know what's going on around here?" Trent asked me.

"No I was hoping you knew!" I tell him.

"Calm down, Calm down people." I see Caine from the corner of my eye trying to get people's attention with Drake standing next to him. I then see Caine get a frustrated look on his face before gesturing to Drake. Drake smiled his shark grin before taking out a small gun and pointing it toward the window before finally shooting making a loud sound graving everyone's attention.

"Alright good I have your attention." Says Caine. "Now as you all know by now the teachers have disappeared, and I cheaper the office and everyone there is gone to. It also seems though that all of the sophomores, juniors, and seniors are gone to. Now since I'm sure that none of us know what happened to cause all of these disappearances, I think we should all go back to our dorms and sort things out then meet back later. Sound good? Good." said Caine not really giving us a chance to argue with him. "Now leave." he ordered us.

Everyone started to file out of the room seeing no good reason to argue with him. While everyone left I stayed put watching all the people file out.

"Sky come on." my brother told me eyeing Drakes gun.

"You can go ahead. I'll meet up with you later." I tell him.

He stood there awkwardly for a moment looking at me before he finally decided to leave.

"So," I started staring at Caine. "Mind filling me in on what's going on?" I asked him curiously.

"Sorry Skylar but as much as I wish I knew what was going on I don't. I only know that we all have to calm down before we can think about what's going on." he answered me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "And that's why you had Drake firing off a gun shot?" I shot at him, narrowing my eyes and crossing my arms over my chest.

He gave me a grin. "Exactly." he told me before walking out of the classroom.

I huffed. I knew that he was lying through his teeth about whatever was happening, but I also knew that I couldn't prove him wrong unless I had actual proof of it. I huffed again. I didn't like being out of the secret that was going on.

'Fine if he won't tell me, then I will find someone who will.' I thought. I started to walk out of the class room when I thought of something.

'Wait if all of the teachers and older students are gone here I wonder if all of the adults and older kids are gone everywhere, and if they are all gone then our parents are gone, and that means that no one is at our house to...' I run down the hall to go find Trent.

**A.n. Alright I hoped you all liked that chapter. I am really sorry about not updating in forever. Please review, it helps to keep me motivated to write this story knowing people actually read it.**


End file.
